Flightless
by Ms-NekoGirl-98
Summary: Sora is an angel trapped in a cage and Riku is a thief who is after a relic called Kingdom Hearts. What happens when these two meet? WARNING: SoRiku SoraXRiku Out of character Kairi.


Flightless

SoRiku, SoraXRiku

WARNING: Kairi is out of character. I don't actually hate her but I needed her to be mean in this story so I apologise to Kairi fans.

This girl is ether really stupid or really cruel. Her dad is the mayor of this dreadful town and the boss of a group of powerful fantasy creature poachers.

The girl looked up at me through the bars of the golden bird-cage-like prison I'm trapped in, hanging like a chandelier in the white room. Her beady eyes watching me, her lips moving in a smile as I met her eyes with mine. She had dark red hair that looked almost brown and she wore a frilly, light-pink dress that looked expensive.

"Sing for me my pet!" She exclaimed, smiling bitterly sweet.

I hate her smile, I hate her father, I hate this cage, and I hate HER! She is a rotten brat and her dad always gives her what she wants! That is why I am here. She wanted a pet Angel. PET! What a vile term for my kind. We, like every other mystical creature, are just as intelligent as humans if not more.

"Sing!"

I sat down on the giant bird-swing and sighed. I don't use words to sing but a series of whistles like how birds sing to each-other.

I started to whistle 'twinkle twinkle little star' because the vile girl always asks me to play it to her.

She started giggling and dancing below but she had no grace whatsoever.

"Kairi! It's time for your horse riding lesson." A woman called, her voice echoing through the vast, rounded room.

"COMING!"

I stopped my tune and watched with a frown as she squealed with glee and ran out the giant doors leaving them banging closed behind her. Finally I can relax unless if the mayor brings some ladies to brag to about capturing me. I was caught when a bunch of men shot sleep-darts at me and made me so drowsy that I literally fell from the sky and into a large net.

Hours later, the silence was interrupted by the sound of the two doors opening and I watched as a bunch of people walked in including the mayor. Great, just great.

I turned around so all they could see from the ground was my back and folded-wings.

How am I going to escape? This place is doing my head in! I'm going to go crazy soon. I need to spread my wings in the open air again and feel the soft breeze on my face. I want, no, I need freedom.

"This room is where all my most prized possessions are kept along with my daughter's pet up there." The mayor declared proudly.

Yeah, this room is loaded with jewels, gold and antiques just to show off to all his 'friends'.

"Can that creature talk?" I heard a lady ask in a posh voice.

"Nah, it's as dumb as a chicken."

I scowled and clenched my fists. At least a chicken can do something useful instead of what these idiots do all day.

"And this is the most valuable relic in the world, Kingdom Hearts." The man I despised announced.

I turned around and looked down to see the mayor holding a heart-shaped golden stone that sparkled like the stars in the night sky.

Many gasps of wonder were heard as the stone was shown to them.

"And it's worth thousands?" A teenager said with hair like the brightest moon and eyes of the aquamarine sea.

"Millions and millions." The mayor said as he settled the relic down on a silver-coated pedestal.

I turned back, now uninterested but that boy… I saw his aura for a few seconds and it was black mixed with grey. He's had a bad past and he's doing bad things now but he's lonely and unguided. My kind can tell many things about a person by seeing the colours of their aura and it's a lot like looking in their hearts.

Normally we only see auras if we're really old but I'm young. Maybe that boy is special or something…

I awoke to see the room darkened. Night. This room had many windows built into the roof so I looked up and I saw dark clouds in the night sky. A storm was coming. I hate storms since I have sensitive hearing so the thunderclaps are really loud and the lightning frightens me since my friend got hit by it once and died instantly.

I heard the doors creak open slowly, as if someone wanted to enter quietly and I hung upside-down on my swing to see who it was.

The person was wearing a black cloak with their face under a hood so I couldn't see who it was.

Maybe it's Kairi? Maybe it's a robber or someone else.

I started to whistle quietly and this time I played the tune to an old angel song called Namine's Theme. I'm not sure why but I felt like I had to sing something beautiful and unique.

The person below looked up at me and I saw familiar aquamarine eyes of the teenager from before. He was holding Kingdom Hearts so he must be trying to steal it and I hope he does! It will teach the dumb mayor a lesson.

I changed my song to Ventus's Theme which was a song that sounded kind of sad but wonderful nonetheless.

The boy stayed until my song finished and he kept watching me as I stayed upside down on the swing watching him.

He put the relic in his pocket and he seemed to be pondering over something.

"Do you want to be free?" He finally asked with a whisper loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded and flipped upwards so I was no longer upside down.

He sighed and amazingly ran up the side of the wall before jumping off it and landing on my cage door. He opened it and held his hand out to me as if I was a child. I guess I am in the inside.

I cautiously jumped down from my swing and took his hand before immediately pulling back. I felt a shock run through my body as if I've been dead all this time and now I'm alive.

"You felt it too?" He asked, staring at his hand curiously then at me.

I nodded, not sure what to say since I haven't spoken to a soul in almost a year.

Suddenly the big doors below banged open and many armoured men ran into the room, obviously after this boy.

"Shit." He swore and grabbed my hand. "Follow my lead." He commanded.

I nodded and we both climbed out of the cage and on the bars outside until we reached the top of the bird-cage where it was connected to the roof by a thick, golden chain. We then started to scale that too before I got a bright idea and said the word, 'Firaga' silently. The hook of the cage burst into flames and broke off of the chain before plummeting below unto the men.

"Nice work, angel." The mysterious boy said to me as I caught up to him.

I nodded and smiled but my expression changed to fear as I heard gunfire and saw a bullet hit the boy's right elbow. Red leaked out of the fresh wound and he winced as he tried to keep climbing in agony.

I unfurled my wings and stretched them out. Now was my turn to help him.

"Take both my hands in yours and don't let go, no-matter what." I said, my voice weak but audible.

He looked like he was going to protest but I silenced him as I took his hands in mine and leapt off the chain.

We descended down, down, down until I spread out my wings and started to flap them quickly so we rose up, up, up into the air.

"I'm Sora." I said, trying to distract him from the chaos below. A huge fire had started with my magic and the soldiers were still shooting at us with angry shouts and screams.

"I'm Riku." He replied, seemingly unafraid but I knew better.

Finally we reached the roof and I murmured a slew of words from a different language causing the windows to shatter and rain glass shards.

"Freedom." I murmured as we made it out of the building mostly unscathed.

I landed on the roof and released Riku's hands and panted. I haven't flown for months and I don't normally carry people.

"Thanks for the save, Sora." Riku said sincerely.

I grinned and replied, "You saved me first so I should be thanking you."

His pale lips formed into a smile and he nodded.

"Where do I go from here?" I asked as I walked over to the edge of the building and looked down at the gathering cars below. "I can't remember where my home is and my friends think I'm dead."

I felt a gentle hand rest on my right shoulder and I turned my head to see Riku looking nervous. "You could… Come live with me. You don't have to if you don't want to but you can."

I chuckled at his babbling and said. "Alright, I'll live with you."

He looked shocked and I laughed before hovering both my hands above the bleeding bullet wound in his right elbow. "Curaga." I murmured. Instantly a green glow surrounded my hands before going to Riku's wound. The bullet popped out and fell to the ground and his skin stitched itself back together leaving no scar or blood behind.

"Woah." He said, the 'O' lagging.

I moved my arms back to my sides, proud of my handiwork.

"Thank you, again." He whispered before enveloping me in a warm hug.

I felt a shock run through my body like before but this time more powerful and more meaningful.

I felt utterly flightless but in a way I've never felt before.

"I'll stay with you, forever." I whispered before kissing his right cheek.

End

There could be a sequel later.

Sorry if the ending is dumb but I suck at endings.

Please review or comment or whatever. You don't even need an account to comment!


End file.
